


Changing My Major

by mostlypoptarts



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, I would say im sorry but im not, Modern AU, Pointless fluff, Zelda is the heart eyes emoji, i just want Zelda to be happy with Urbosa, it's not smut but it definitely mentions sex, this is just self indulgent fluff at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlypoptarts/pseuds/mostlypoptarts
Summary: Zelda is changing her major to Urbosa.Based on the Fun Home song of the same title.
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	Changing My Major

The night before had simultaneously passed far too quickly and lasted far longer than it had any business lasting. It was late to begin with, but by the time she had fallen asleep the sun’s rays were _just_ beginning to peek through the blinds and scatter beams of light across the floor and the bedsheets. Her sleep had been blissful and uninterrupted until late morning came and it finds her more than slightly reluctant to open her eyes.

Zelda can still feel the way Urbosa’s fingers had danced across her thighs and hips, where the pads of her fingertips had caressed the places where bone juts out into skin and where her skin felt positively on _fire_ at Urbosa’s touch. It was electric, overwhelming and yet every inch of her body craves more of it. She still feels warm in the places that skin had stuck to sweaty skin, where she clung desperately to Urbosa for every inch of physical contact, every place their bodies could touch and meld and be one. She aches, in every pleasurable and warm and wonderful way possible, in her thighs and her arms and her jaw and her heart.

Oh Hylia, her _heart_. 

Her heart yearns for Urbosa more than Zelda has ever wanted anything in her life, and it simply aches to have her again, to be had. With the late morning sun throwing light and shadow around her dorm room, Zelda rolls onto her back and feels a comfortable, not unwelcome weight settle across her stomach. Her eyes finally flutter open, and she realizes Urbosa’s arm is still slung across as the other woman remains asleep on her side. Her mouth is half open, blue lipstick smudged everywhere on her coppery, radiant skin.

Zelda doesn’t need a mirror to know that same teal color must be painting her skin as well, coloring her lips and cheeks and down her neck and goddesses know where else. 

She panics, briefly, and tenses up. Urbosa shifts, and her breath hitches in her throat as she tries to avoid waking the woman up. Slowly, Zelda sits up and turns herself, gingerly lifting Urbosa’s arm to pry herself out and extricate herself from the blankets and sheets. _Don’t wake up don’t wake up don’t-_ she prays, watching with bated breath as Urbosa moves, curling up tighter and pressing herself into Zelda’s sheets. Zelda exhales, watching Urbosa sleep for another moment before she slips into the bathroom attached to her dorm room. 

Standing in front of the sink, Zelda looks at herself in the mirror finally. She was right; blue lipstick marks are smeared around her face and neck, so she grabs a towel to wipe them away and clean her face. The cool water feels amazing on her warm, still-sticky skin, but all Zelda can do is stare at her reflection as if staring down the void. What in Din’s name did she do last night?

She recalls the sound of Urbosa’s laughter, and it is impossible to ignore the pang of dread in her heart at the thought of Urbosa laughing at her. She had been so enthusiastic the night before, so overeager. She had been worried it was too much; actually, she still worries that it was too much. But Urbosa’s laughter had been far from cruel or mocking. Zelda felt Urbosa’s laughter deep in her bones, with her head resting on the woman’s chest as she touched her.

 _I think I might pass out_ , she had said, her head positively spinning with all the sensations and emotions and feelings and pleasure.

 _You’re adorable_ , was Urbosa’s reply.

Well, at least she hadn’t lost control and given into overwhelming lust. She could hope that Urbosa thought of her with more control, more tenderness, more love than that. Her face now dry and head slightly clearer, Zelda returns to her room and watches Urbosa, still asleep under the blankets. Her bedhead is overwhelmingly endearing, and Zelda is so awestruck for a moment that she can’t do anything but stare.

Goddesses, she would take a whole _class_ on Urbosa. A syllabus on Urbosa. Readings, discussions, _anything_ that lets her learn more about the woman that has occupied her thoughts for days, weeks, eternities now. It must be at least a lifetime, and Zelda could spend a thousand of those getting to know her.

She would change her major to Urbosa if she could. A major in sex with Urbosa. A minor in kissing her. An entire class about describing the color of her eyes. A seminar on her curves, lectures upon lectures about the way her jeans hug her hips and the way her hair frames her face.

Zelda laughs at the absurdity of the thought- actually laughs out loud. _Don’t wake up don’t wake up don’t wake up,_ she thinks again, but Urbosa hardly stirs. Zelda reaches out with gentle, featherlight touches to tuck a piece of red hair behind the woman’s ear, and the world slows down to a stop around them. 

She’s falling in love. This is it, that feeling songs and books and stories and countless tales have tried to describe. They’ve surely failed, because the euphoria, the ecstasy Zelda feels at the mere _idea_ of being in love, of being Urbosa’s, makes every sonnet and love letter and play and artwork pale in comparison. This room could be the rest of her life, she could share this twin bed with Urbosa for an eternity and she would still feel wholly complete. She is in love with Urbosa, and she would go to the ends of the earth for this woman.

She feels dizzy. She feels nauseous. She feels like she’s flying. 

Urbosa starts to drool on her pillow. It’s so beautiful it makes Zelda’s heart hurt, and she could live out the rest of her days watching Urbosa lie there tangled up in the sweaty, messy sheets. Finally, Urbosa’s eyes open, and Zelda swears the smile she sees could kill a girl in a heartbeat.

Yeah, she’s changing her major to Urbosa.


End file.
